The dilemma of a good man
by bloomandgrow
Summary: "All it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing." The Captain and Maria have been married for a couple of years. With the Anschluss looming, difficult decisions have to be made. Should he stay and defend his homeland or flee with his family?
1. Chapter 1

Maria patted her nearly five month bump tenderly, speaking softly to the child that had been conceived in such love and joy, and who was now growing so strongly under her heart "Where can your father be? He seems to have completely disappeared." She searched for her husband everywhere, finally finding him sitting outside on one of the garden benches, oblivious to the cold and staring unseeingly at the dark waters of lake and the night sky. He had been quiet during dinner, barely making any conversation, while the children chattered around him, and she had watched him with concern and love. The latest news from the wireless had been troubling to say the least. The talk of Anschluss was growing stronger each day.

"Darling, it's cold, come inside," she said softly. But he just shook his head. She kissed the top of his head and sat next to him on the bench in silence, respecting his need to be alone with his thoughts but squeezing his hand at the same time.

After a while he said quietly "Last week when we went for a walk in the mountains, surrounded by such exquisite beauty it made me realize even more how much we have to lose. I want all the children to be able to appreciate the extraordinary beauty of this country and understand what it means to be an Austrian. I hope the children will never let their love for Austria die no matter what happens."

She could tell he had been brooding again, his anguish over the future had been present throughout their marriage, often triggered by further grim news from the newspapers that would leave him tight-lipped with anger and frustration. It also filled her own heart with cold dread, not knowing what would happen and what it would mean for her very principled and honorable husband. She squeezed his hand tightly in agreement as he continued.

"The Third Reich is waiting like a ravening wolf to devour us. Everything is so uncertain - the empire has disintegrated and Austria's fragile democracy has already been crushed. When Chancellor Dollfuss was murdered by those jack-booted Nazi thugs I thought things could not be worse, but I think there will be many more dark days ahead. Hitler humiliates Chancellor von Schuschnigg at every turn. They are trying to strangle us economically and bring us to our knees politically. I don't know how long von Schuschnigg can hold out for the dream of a free and independent Austria."

The looming horror of the future increasingly intruded on the peaceful oasis of their family life and it was growing in intensity. Last week, Marta had come home from school and said her teacher had played the German anthem _Deutschlandlied_ to the class encouraging the children to learn the words of the first stanza. The music was an exquisite piece, ironically composed by an Austrian composer – Josef Haydn – with a lovely harmonization that could melt the coldest heart. It was called the Emperor quartet and was dedicated to the Austrian emperor, but it was now overlaid by an ugly, aggressive ethos of Nazi domination. The lyrics – Deutschland über alles – 'Germany over all' from the first stanza were now being reinterpreted to represent Nazi expansionist goals.

Georg's eyes had instantly lit with fury and he had snapped that he would rather drink ground glass in his tea before he would sing that song.* The children had been startled by his vehemence. Maria had placed her hand on his arm to soothe him and he had made a visible effort to calm himself, explaining simply that he did not believe in what the Nazi's believed in Germany and that their own values as a family were completely opposed to the Nazi's immoral and repugnant ideas. The children listened as he told them about those abhorrent beliefs, astonished, in a way that only children can be, that other adults could not so easily tell the difference between right and wrong as their father could.

Now, sitting outside, he was silent for a long time, lost in his thoughts and fears for what would come. She too, felt a familiar sick feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought of the bleak future. Then he said, "Maria, I know we have argued many times about this before, but I must do what is right for Austria when the time comes."

It continued to be a source of tension between them, their first argument on their honeymoon and the only issue in which they were not in accord in their marriage. If the time came, he wanted her to leave with the children for England or France and safety while he remained behind. Maria of course, as stubborn as he was, flatly refused, leading to many difficult arguments.

"Georg listen to me – "

"No, you listen to me," he said forcefully. "If the Nazis take over Austria, I will need you to take the children to England long before. You will all be safe with Agathe's family. I don't think that even Hitler would dare take on the might of the British Empire. If you prefer to go to France or the Netherlands I also have friends there who can help you. I will stay here and do what is necessary. I cannot stand by and let Austria be destroyed forever, even if they put me in prison."

"They will kill you. If they can kill the Chancellor of the Austrian Republic they would just as easily destroy you. I read the papers too, I know what they do to anyone who opposes their vile hate-filled ideas in Germany, they would do the same here."

"Maria, you know the words of the Irish philosopher Edmund Burke from 100 years ago – _all it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.**_ I made a lifelong oath to serve and defend Austria when I joined the Imperial navy. I will not run away from this. How could I live with myself if I did nothing to safeguard Austria's freedom – its very existence? Perhaps if there are enough of us who oppose them we can make a difference."

She pleaded with him "Georg, who amongst your friends would stand with you? Although some do not agree with them, they only say it quietly, fearfully and not publically the way you do. Some are intimidated by their ugly threats, while others are taken in and deceived by their lies and false promises. I am not asking you to be less than you are. I know your courage, integrity and honour are greater than any other man's. But you have to think of your family first. You have always said that there is nothing you wouldn't do for the children. If you die, you will destroy their lives. They have already lost their mother, they would not be able to bear losing you too."

She was struggling to get the words out as tears clogged her throat and threatened to spill from her eyes. "And what about this precious baby – he will need his father with him as he grows up." She placed his hand on their child. He closed his eyes almost as if in pain and heaved a heavy sigh, then he leaned across and tenderly kissed and caressed her stomach as she stroked his hair.

Standing up, he drew her to her feet, enfolding her in his arms and kissing her softly. He said quietly "What kind of world will this child be born into, if people do not stand up to evil? I need to do this for the future of all our children, to protect our homeland and our values. There are times when a man has to follow his conscience no matter what the price."

She swallowed, anguish clutching at her heart. "Your sacrifice would be wasted, but if you save yourself now then you can live to fight a battle that can be won. And as I have said many times before if that is path you choose then I will stay by your side after we send the children to safety."

"No! You must do as I say," his temper was beginning to fray at her stubbornness. "I will _never_ let you do that, the children need you and you must take care of this baby. I will not let you face any danger."

"If we are lucky we will have a few more years yet before anything happens. I will not leave you – "

"Maria, why must you be so difficult about this?" he interrupted angrily. "When we married you made a vow before God to obey me," he reminded her furiously.

"Well you knew from the day we met that I would always be terrible at following orders." She made a weak attempt to smile. "And in any case I also made a vow to God to love and honor you, and during our honeymoon when we went to the Notre Dame, I gave thanks to God for giving me this wonderful life with you and I promised God I would never leave your side, no matter what."

"You have a responsibility to the children –"

"And so do you!" this time she interrupted passionately. "They do not want a heroic martyred father. They need you alive and well to guide them through life. They will always carry Austria in their hearts, even if Austria is obliterated from the map, and that is a form of resistance in itself, but they cannot manage without you."

He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration and then walked over and angrily gripped the gate leading down to the water. As in their other arguments over this he was infuriated by her refusal to accede to his wishes. Her fears and anguish made her feel ready to weep but she would not give in on this, it was too important. If she did not stop him he would walk heedlessly into his doom. It would be a courageous but utterly futile act since few others would join him. And she knew losing him would be more than she could bear. She understood far better now how it was that he had been so lost in grief and despair over his first wife. She did not know how she would be able to find the strength to carry on if he were gone forever.

"Georg, please darling, let's not fight over this now. I think we all realize that it will happen but I hope it will not happen for some time. There may be other options – if we all leave Austria together we can still fight them. Others will oppose them and we can join them. I have faith that we will make the right decision for the family when the time comes."

"Maria, you know my faith is not strong like yours, I have seen too much horror in the last war which was supposed to be the war to end all wars."

Both of them felt the heavy weight of oppression of their argument but were unable shake it off and bridge the yawing gulf between them. She felt so upset that the day that had started off so beautifully should end with a wedge driven between them.

This morning had started with much laughter when she scolded him for his ridiculous over-protectiveness over her pregnancy, but secretly enjoying the breakfast in bed and the way he seemed happy to attend to her every need. It had progressed to them watching the children playing an exuberant game of volleyball, with Georg joining in but refusing to allow Maria to do so too. He made up for it by occasionally stealing kisses when the children were not looking. Afterwards he and the boys had come up with increasingly absurd names for the coming baby, with the boys insisting that this time it would be a boy to balance out the family and the girls objecting with annoyance. She had enjoyed the good natured bickering of her wonderful family, her heart full of happiness.

Now however all she felt was an aching sense of fear and grief. She realized with her heart breaking that one of the reasons Georg gave so freely and generously of himself to both her and the children was because perhaps he feared deep inside that time was running out. He was living each precious moment as if it should be treasured, cherished and lived to the fullest. Perhaps that was also why - although his delight and joy over her pregnancy had been boundless - there were still shadows in his eyes sometimes when he touched and kissed her growing stomach. He was fearful of bringing another child into this terrible uncertainty.

She prayed every day to God, to give her the guidance to steer him away from the path he seemed determined to take, a brave path but ultimately a fatal one. For a man of his courage, honor and sense of duty the dilemma was an easy one – defending his country was more important than his own safety – as he had proven time and again during the Great War. But if she could make him see how it would destroy his beloved children, then perhaps that would give him pause. She would never put this baby in danger. But she knew her arguments about the baby and the children were probably one of the few things that might persuade him to change his mind. She only hoped that when the time came, her persuasion would be enough.

Suddenly she felt a tiny movement almost like a butterfly fluttering its tiny wings in her stomach and she felt a great surge of elation and hope. She walked over to her husband who was staring out at the lake, and put his hand on her stomach again, her hand covering his. He felt the first small soft movements, and despite this being his eighth child, there was still a splintering wonder and awe in his eyes.

"Your son or daughter is reaching out to us with its tiny hand," she said with tears of happiness in her eyes. "This baby will live to see a better world than the one that we are facing right now – I am sure of it."

As he stroked her stomach gently, reaching out to their child, his eyes lost the look of a man staring into the abyss and instead were suffused with love and tranquility. He kissed the tears away from her cheeks.

She led him back inside and upstairs to their room. As she shut the door she felt as if she were shutting the door on the bleakness of the future so that they could - at least for the moment - enjoy the many precious blessings of the present.

 _Notes_

*The 'ground glass' words are words from the real Captain von Trapp, as told by Maria von Trapp in her book _The Trapp Family Singers_

**The quote " _all it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing"_ has been attributed to a number of philosophers including Burke, John Stuart Mill and Plato.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the kind reviews, they are much appreciated. Thanks especially to Sara KM for the historical inputs. This chapter will have less angst than the first one, I promise** **J**

"Gentlemen, I do hope you will forgive me if I retire early, but I am sure you have so much to catch up on." Maria smiled graciously at the gathered company, as she placed a hand on her baby bump concealed beneath her lovely evening gown. All the men, including her husband, rose immediately from the dining table, bowing elegantly with their impeccable manners, some clicking their heels together. They all complimented her and thanked her for the wonderful evening. She replied to them with such natural charm it was hard to believe that she had not been born into this elegant life.

With pride in his eyes, Georg took her hand and kissed the back of it goodnight, his eyes conveying his private message. She squeezed his hand in response, giving her own loving message back with her eyes.

Privately she only hoped her latest strategy to make Georg see sense over his determination to stand against the Anschluss would work. A few days after their argument over whether he should stay behind to oppose the Anschluss while she and the children left Austria, she had suggested to him that he invite some of his brothers- in- arms from his navy days to catch up. She did not however, reveal her underlying motive to him - that they would hopefully be able to divert him from his dangerous course and talk some sense into him.

He had reluctantly agreed to invite them, though he had grumbled that he would much rather spend the evening with her and the children than with a bunch of 'ill mannered, drunken bores' as he dryly called them. She could tell though that he had been looking forward to the evening as he had made sure Franz had the library well stocked with single-malt whiskey, expensive cognac and cigars.

After she left the dining room, she could hear the men relaxing and letting go of their formality, some of them ribbing Georg about his young wife, though careful not to go too far in their ribald remarks, since he was infamous amongst the group for his fierce temper. She smiled as one asked Georg if he intended to have another seven children with her. She did not catch Georg's muttered response.

Someone else called out "You know Georg, I never knew that nuns were so beautiful and enchanting, I think in the future I may start lurking outside convents to hopefully convince one to become my next wife." Another said to loud laughter, "It's hard to believe that a rake like you would end up marrying a nun – since when does a devil get to marry an angel?" Georg's tone became irritated as he answered that she had only been a postulant rather than a nun. With a small laugh Maria could just imagine the scowl on his face, his brows furrowed in annoyance.

She saw Franz going towards the dining room with a tray. "Franz the gentlemen will be going to the library shortly and then you can finish for the night, thank you."

"Very well Baroness" his eyes somehow managed to be even colder than usual.

There was something about Franz that always made her uneasy. It wasn't the disdainful way he had treated her when she first arrived, looking down his patrician nose at her - she had gotten used to that. She knew that he was a consummate snob so he would rather have had the elegant and well-born Baroness Schrader as mistress of the house. No doubt he could not understand why the Captain had chosen her instead, but she did not let it bother her. It was more his coldness and watchfulness that she was most wary of. In her planning for this evening she had insisted that he should finish his work early so that Georg and his friends should have complete privacy. Franz, clearly not happy, had consulted Georg, who had got irritated and told him that he should always follow the Baroness' instructions since she was the mistress of the house.

As she climbed the stairs she stroked the baby nestled in her body, speaking softly to it, "With any luck your clever mother will succeed in keeping your very brave but foolhardy father safe. He may have a chest full of medals but let's see if we can't out-maneuver him."

The evening so far had been a success. The men had all arrived without their wives, complicitly and gleefully intending to have an all night drinking session without the need for the gentility and refinement their wives would expect. Most were staying overnight in the guest suites upstairs. Soon after they arrived the children had performed some lovely Austrian folk songs and classical songs. Maria was touched by how moved those battle-hardened and cynical war veterans were. Their compliments to the children were very warm and effusive.

She had last seen most of the officers at the her wedding two years ago, though she had to admit that there were so many guests and it was such a whirlwind sensations for her that she could not remember each one individually.

She did remember though, the wonderful double honor guard that they had formed as she and Georg had emerged from the cathedral as man and wife. Looking magnificent in their dress uniforms with their ceremonial swords unsheathed and raised in arcs over their heads, they had made a passage for the newlywed couple to walk through. She could tell even Georg was touched by their display.

Later, at the wedding reception, which again, she only remembered fragments of, many of his fellow retired officers had made toasts to the bridal couple after she and Georg had cut the enormous wedding cake with his own ceremonial sword. He had made witty and charming responses to their toasts, ever the refined aristocrat with his sophisticated banter, though his words of love and pride in tribute to his new wife were unvarnished in their beauty and simplicity. She had struggled to keep the tears from falling.

Maria remembered that the men at her wedding had all been charming, though some of their wives had been less so. She knew there was much gossip that she and Georg had been living as husband and wife for a considerable time before their marriage. Some of the wives had looked speculatively at her slender waist in her lovely wedding gown to see if there was another reason why Georg had suddenly abandoned his courtship of Baroness Schrader to marry his governess. She was simply too happy to mind, knowing in her heart that neither of them had done anything dishonorable, so she could hold her head up high.

As she reached the children's floor her thoughts came back to the present. She checked in on each of the sleeping children. She tucked the blankets more firmly around Gretl and Marta, her heart brimming with love for her two adorable little girls who were now growing up fast. Brigitta's eyes were closed, as usual with the light still on and a book open on her bed. Maria put it away and stroked her hair gently so she would not wake up. Kurt had his mouth slightly open and Friedrich's hair was endearingly ruffled as she looked with pride at her two fine young sons. Louisa looked serious even in sleep while Liesl looked as beautiful and serene as ever. She she kissed all of her children and she made a silent promise to each that she would do her best to keep their father from harm.

As she made her way to her room she wondered how the men were getting on downstairs. She could hear the occasional burst of raucous laughter from the library. She had placed a lot of hope in one officer in particular – Heinrich - to help her save her husband. She had taken to Heinrich immediately because of his kind and sincere eyes. He had been Georg's Second Officer on his U-boat patrols in the Adriatic and she knew that he was fiercely loyal to her husband.

During the pre-dinner drinks she had drawn him aside to confide in him and ask his advice on what she should do to keep her husband safe. "Heinrich, I do hope you can help me. I am so worried about Georg. You know how opposed he is to the coming Anschluss and he often says it publically. It is getting more and more dangerous, and the worst thing is that he wants to send me and the children away so that he can stay here and make his opposition to the Anschluss known. When the Nazis take power I know what they will do to him. I am so scared for him but I can't seem to persuade him to change his mind."

Heinrich's eyes had been sympathetic and worried. "Baroness, I am aware that the Captain has these views, and he does not seem to be bothered who hears them. He also cannot resist baiting Zeller, who could become extremely powerful soon – he will be a formidable enemy to have. The Captain has always been his own man, with strong and principled views, and I fully respect that, but I agree with you Baroness, it is very dangerous to be so forthright in these turbulent times. When the Anschluss comes he will be in a very difficult situation."

"But that's just it Heinrich. He believes he has to make a public stand for Austrian freedom and independence as part of the oath he made to the Imperial navy. He loathes the Nazis, but they are getting more powerful every day. I'm so frightened Heinrich, because he is so stubborn. I fully respect his views too but I know we cannot be safe here when the Anshcluss comes. He would never be able to live under them in silence. I must persuade him to come away with us but I simply don't know how. Can you help me? Perhaps if you and the others here this evening can talk to him, he may listen."

"I'll do my best Baroness, but you should know that most of this group do not agree with the Captain. Many are military men who refuse to get involved in politics – they will serve whoever is in power. The military was their whole life – at least until we were all forced into retirement at the end of the Great War under the terms of the Treaty of Versailles. I know Werner and Hans for example would be thrilled if they were offered commissions in the Third Reich navy. The new German U-boats are huge and sleek with very advanced technology compared to what we had in the Great War.

Also Baroness, some of the others in this group feel a great camaraderie with the Germans and look forward to the union. They remember fighting side by side with them during the Great War. They see Germans as cousins who have been through similar difficult times. Many still feel angry and humiliated over the terms of the Treaty of Versailles which bankrupted both our countries, decommissioned the naval forces and imposed impossible and onerous conditions.

And another thing Baroness, as you know Austrian politics have been chaotic since the fall of the dual monarchy – there has been so much violence and turmoil. Everyone is craving for some sort of order and stability. They feel that with a strong Third Reich we can get back the pride and dignity that we have lost. So I am afraid that we may not have much influence over the Captain. These views could just make him angrier and more determined to make a stand."

"Well we can only try, Heinrich. Let's just see what happens. Please, Heinrich, I beg of you - do your best" Maria had pleaded with him. As she had looked around she noticed that Georg had been watching them from the other side of the room, looking distinctly annoyed. She hoped he hadn't guessed what she was up to, as he had made his way towards them.

"Heinrich" he had nodded curtly towards his former Second Officer.

"Captain", Heinrich greeted back, clicking his heels and bowing slightly. Some habits die hard, Maria had observed with some amusement. She could tell that Heinrich was struggling to curb his instincts to salute his former commander.

"If you could excuse us for a moment please Heinrich, I'd like a word with my wife."

"Of course Captain," He bowed again.

Georg had looked at her with an unreadable expression. "You seemed to be having a very intense discussion with young Heinrich...?" he had questioned.

"Oh not really, we were just talking about your old navy days," she had lied, and she knew he could tell because he raised an eyebrow skeptically as her cheeks went pink.

He had looked at her for a long moment. "Well perhaps you will tell me later on what you really talked about," he had suggested with a definite edge to his voice. She hoped that he would not figure out about her little conspiracy with Heinrich if her plan was to work.

Fortunately Georg's mood improved during dinner, and they all had a very pleasant meal together as they told amusing anecdotes of their days in the Imperial navy. As soon as dessert was finished she retired for the evening, falling asleep exhausted and cradling her baby bump tenderly.

She awoke with a start at dawn, as Georg stumbled in, tripping over something in the bedroom with a curse. He undressed and climbed into bed smelling strongly of whiskey and cigars, nuzzling her neck and mumbling something incoherent as his hands roamed. Then, to her amusement, he abruptly fell asleep. So much for the suave, debonair charmer, she thought with a small laugh as she drifted back to sleep. She would see later in the morning with Heinrich whether her plan had worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Georg was breathing evenly beside her, his arm reaching out to her. She studied his beloved face, relaxed in sleep, the hair falling over his forehead making him look somehow younger. He looked heart-stoppingly handsome as usual though she had to admit that the smell of alcohol and cigars on his skin and hair was not entirely appealing to her pregnant sensibilities.

She gingerly removed his arm so as to not wake him, but he reached for her and pulled her back to him in his sleep.

"Stay here with me darling," he murmured drowsily, eyes still closed. She silently promised him: _always and forever my love_. She kissed him and stroked his face tenderly "I have to get up - the children will be awake soon. Go back to sleep darling, you have only been asleep a couple of hours."

And then because of her overwhelming need to know whether his brother officers had managed to convince him that it was futile to try to oppose the Anschluss, she asked "How did it go last night?"

"Mmmm mmmm" he mumbled deep in his throat, holding her close and stroking her back and her baby bump tenderly, more asleep than awake. She sighed - she was clearly not going to get much out of him right now.

She whispered soft words of love in his ear, watching his mouth curve into the half smile she adored before deep sleep claimed him again, then she slipped away.

As she passed the mirror she saw ruefully that her bump was getting bigger, but happily her husband insisted over the last weeks that it made her look "even more ravishingly beautiful" as he had gallantly put it. And it was true that even though she sometimes felt rather ungainly he seemed to take infinite delight in her pregnant figure.

She hung up her beautiful gown from the previous evening which had had to be let out at the last minute. She remembered how frustrated she had felt the previous afternoon as she had struggled to find an evening gown to fit her fuller figure, for the dinner with Georg's brother officers.

Georg had watched with appreciative intensity from the bed, his hands clasped behind his head and a look of deep masculine enjoyment on his face as she had tried on various dresses.

Her nerves were already frayed wondering if her secret plan to get the officers to change Georg's mind about the Anschluss would work. And she had felt flustered and close to hormonal tears that she could not do up the top half of a beautiful lace and bead gown because she was spilling over the top of it.

Then with a start of surprise and delight she had felt his arms coming around her from behind and his mouth on her neck while he seductively murmured wicked and outrageous things in her ear. She soon forgot about her worries.

The memory made her smile and her cheeks go pink as she went to see if the children were awake. The four youngest were still fast asleep but she found Friedrich, Louisa and Liesl together talking gravely in Liesl's room.

"You three look very serious," Maria greeted them with a smile.

Louisa bit her lip, but being the most direct spoke up "Mother why are all of Father's old Navy friends here? Is it something to do with the Anschluss?"

"Your father is enjoying catching up with his brother officers, he hasn't seen most of them since the wedding," she replied half truthfully.

"It seems like everyone supports the Anschluss and Father is the only one who doesn't." Again it was Louisa who spoke up.

"I know it does seem that way sometimes Louisa, but there are many people who oppose the Anschluss from all different walks of life. Most do not say it publically the way that your father does. But remember that the Chancellor and the President have been steadfast and courageous in defending Austria's sovereignty despite the terrible threats from the Fuhrer in Germany.

But you are right there are great many people who do support the Anschluss. It's very complicated and I can only give you a partial answer as to why because it is complex. Some people see that in Germany the Fuhrer has helped pull people out of desperate poverty and hunger, given them jobs and offered them hope and dignity even if it is on the backs of lies and propaganda.

People in Austria have also suffered greatly since the war, many are still without jobs and are in despair. It makes them more willing to believe the propaganda and turn a blind eye to the way Jewish people are being treated in Germany, where they are constantly humiliated, threatened and intimidated. They have lost their jobs, their life savings and their businesses. Those who can are fleeing because the future is so uncertain.

Even for those people who are not Jewish and do not support the Nazis, life is very difficult. The Nazis do not tolerate any dissent - they rule through terror for those who do not follow them blindly."

"Is Father in danger for opposing the Anschluss?" Friedrich asked quietly.

Maria looked at her stepson, who had turned into such a handsome young man, almost as tall as father, but still with the traces of the sweetness of boyhood on his face. She and Georg were so proud of his quiet intelligence and maturity. He had inherited his father's sense of responsibility, duty and honor, and his mother's sensitivity and compassion.

She responded carefully, "He is not in danger right now. The Austrian Nazi party is still banned even though they are growing more vocal and powerful and more threatening."

Louisa spoke up again, sullenness in her voice, "Why do we have to leave? Why can't we stay here with our friends and our school and everything we know? Couldn't Father just pretend to like them?"

Maria and Georg had spoken many times to the oldest three about what was happening and the likelihood that they would have to leave Austria, though both tacitly avoided saying anything about Georg remaining behind.

Maria stroked her hair. "I know it will be the most difficult thing you have ever done. Your father and I would never ask this of you if it weren't absolutely necessary. But when the Anschluss comes it will no longer be safe for us, and especially for your father. Nor can we ask him to be less than he is. You know what an honorable man he is. Life would be intolerable for him under them and it would be very dangerous.

And yes, we will be leaving everything behind but we will still have each other, and we will be safe. We will make a new life and a better future for all of you. It will not be easy at first, or perhaps for a very long time, but you are all strong and courageous like your father. With faith, hope and hard work in the end we will prevail."

"Will we ever come back here?" Lisel asked

"I do hope so Liesl, I do hope so." She left them then, the three of them somber faced, struggling to come to terms with the enormity of the changes in their young lives. She would help them as much as she could, but for the moment her priority was to see that their father came with them and stayed away from harm.

She went downstairs to oversee that a breakfast buffet had been placed on the terrace so her guests could just help themselves whenever they emerged. Only one officer was there though - _Kommodore_ Martin von Streussler , who was much older than Georg and a couple of ranks more senior to him. He immediately rose and bowed to her as she joined him. Georg had great respect for him and said he had mentored him when he was a young captain in his first command post.

" _Herr Kommodore_ \- I do hope you had a pleasant evening," she smiled graciously at him.

"Yes, thank you, it was most enjoyable. But please Baroness, call me Martin" he insisted.

She responded "And please call me Maria."

They both went through this pantomime of informality knowing full well neither could do so because Officers of the House of Hapsburg were governed by very rigid codes of formality and manners. Nevertheless his eyes were warm and Maria could see why Georg had such a rapport with him.

"Forgive me Baroness, if I may be so bold, Heinrich had a word with me last night and we all had some very interesting discussions well into the night, interspersed with the odd bout of belligerence."

As Maria looked shocked, he said reassuringly, "Not to worry Baroness, it was only Werner and Georg and their long standing fraternal rivalry, or at least it is rivalry on Werner's part. Werner has always been terribly jealous of Georg's war record and that he was decorated with the Empire's highest military honors.

So now that they find themselves on opposite sides of the Anschluss Werner cannot resist baiting Georg. But please understand Baroness that it is only the rivalry of brothers. Werner would defend Georg to the hilt and Georg would do the same if either were in danger. The bond between Officers of the Hapsburg Corp is stronger than blood, and this has been strengthened by what we all experienced together in the war.

When Werner heard that Georg wants to send you away while he stays behind, he really gave Georg a basting. He said that it was unconscionable and irresponsible given that Georg had a young family and a young wife who was with child.

Georg argued that when we went to war we all left wives and families behind knowing we may not come back. And he also said that you were the strongest, most capable and resourceful person he has ever met and that you were capable of meeting any challenge.

Werner said it was different in the war, all the womenfolk were together at home, but you and the children would be refugees in a foreign land. Georg said he had made provisions for you all – he had somehow managed to evade the financial strangulation of the Third Reich on our banks and sent money ahead.

Then Georg reminded us all about our vows to defend Austria until our last breaths when we tied on our Imperial gold and black silks to our swords for the first time as young, fresh-faced graduates of the Naval Academy.

Rheinhardt argued back that Emperor Franz Josef had released all Officers of the House of Hapsburg from our lifelong oaths, as one of his last acts before abdication at the end of the war. But Georg responded that with the Anschluss Austria would cease to exist and it would be taken over by the vilest and most oppressive of political regimes and so we should act on our conscience. As you can imagine, Baroness, that generated some quite heated discussion."

"And what do you think _Herr Kommodore_ , of Georg's stance?" Maria asked quietly.

Martin looked into the distance. "I agree with Georg about the Anschluss though probably from a different point of view. I don't think that Georg is a monarchist as I am, but I will always be utterly loyal to the vows I made to the Emperor and the Hapsburg dynasty.

You may be aware Baroness, that former Crown Prince Otto, now in exile in France, has been most vociferously organizing against the Anschluss and has offered his strongest support to the Chancellor and President to fight it. He has even offered to come back to unite Austria against the Third Reich. My allegiance is with Prince Otto and the movement he is trying to create for a free independent Austria. Hitler is well aware of the threat that Prince Otto poses to his plans and has put a death warrant on his head. I have heard that the Fuhrer has even called his strategy to take over Austria as 'Operation Otto.'

He was silent for a time, and then continued. "When I first met your husband, he was ridiculously young to be given such responsibility and a command post but he had earned it through his courage, tactical skills, excellent judgment and his abilities to forge absolute respect and loyalty from his crews. He was rather a brash, cocky young man at that time but he matured quickly.

By proving to his crew that he would willing to face any danger first and before them he inspired their utmost trust – they would have happily followed him to the ends of the earth, and through the fires of hell.

One thing your husband does not lack is courage, but I firmly believe that this struggle over the Anschluss is not his fight. He should leave it to those of us who have less to lose. I am a grandfather and a widower and so it would be a tremendous honor for me to give my all to this cause of a free Austria. I told him as much last night."

"What did he say?" Maria asked warily

"He mentioned the quote about evil triumphing when good men do nothing. He said there are so few who publically oppose the Anschluss but he is aware that he is still very well known, as one of the few Knights of the Military Order of Maria Theresa. He feels that if he steps forward others will be encouraged to do so too. He said he needed to do this for his children's future and for the survival of his homeland."

Maria sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as despair started to claw at her heart again.

Just then Heinrich approached them with a concerned look on his face. "Baroness, Herr Kommodore, are you aware that Zeller is here, talking with the butler at the entrance?"

Maria felt fear like ice-cold water trickling down her spine. What was Herr Zeller doing here? How did he know about the previous evening? It was just a private gathering of old friends. But then it suddenly dawned on her what it might look like from the point of view of Zeller – a gathering of high ranking former military officers who may or may not be plotting against the Anschluss.

She was aghast, desperately hoping that Georg would stay asleep upstairs instead of coming down to do battle with his arch nemesis. She felt sick – what if her little strategy of bringing his friends together had actually put him in greater danger?

As she turned pale, Martin said immediately "Do not distress yourself Baroness, I will deal with Zeller. You stay here."

"No, thank you _Herr Kommodore,_ that is most kind of you to offer, but I will deal with him" and taking a deep breath she went through to the entrance hall. Zeller was talking quietly with Franz, a troop of menacing looking young men standing around Zeller's car.

"Franz, you did not tell me we had a guest?" She asked him with a certain amount of steel in her voice.

"I was just coming Baroness, Herr Zeller just arrived."

Zeller clicked his heels together with a stiff bow "Baroness" he greeted coldly.

"Herr Zeller this is an unexpected surprise" she answered calmly enough, though her heart was racing.

But his eyes were on Martin who had stepped slightly in front of her protectively, a look of loathing on his face. "Ah Herr Kommodore von Streussler what a pleasant surprise" Zeller's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Still dreaming your futile fantasies of bringing the Hapsburg scum back to the throne I assume?"

Martin looked at Zeller with an eyebrow raised, not even bothering to respond to the remark, signaling his very contempt at a question. He looked at Zeller as if he were a ridiculous over grown school boy, or a lowly deck hand with pretensions of being an admiral. The silence grew until Herr Zeller became uncomfortable and turned to Maria.

"I hear you had quite a gathering here last night. Where is your husband Baroness? I would like a word with him."

"My husband is indisposed but I would be happy to pass on a message later. And it was simply a gathering of my husband's very old and dear friends, nothing more Herr Zeller."

"And you expect me to believe that Baroness?" he sneered.

"It was a private evening amongst friends" she insisted. "Austria is still a free country and such things are not illegal - at least in the Austria I know. You should not distress yourself by imagining anything more sinister in such an innocent gathering. Calm yourself Herr Zeller," she said with just a hint of mockery in her quiet voice.

She was not sure whether Georg would be proud or horrified or angry that she was facing up to Zeller, probably all three, but for the moment she just wanted to get rid of Zeller before Georg woke up. She felt reassured by Heinrich and Martin standing firmly beside her.

Heinrich spoke to Herr Zeller, "As the Baroness has said it was a quiet private evening amongst friends, surely you have had many of them yourself or are you too busy zealously monitoring other people's lives to enjoy such things?"

Zeller's eyes grew glacial with hatred and he snorted with derision. Maria smiled inwardly, Heinrich for all his kind demeanor could be as hard as nails when he wished.

Zeller addressed Maria, "Baroness, I come bearing you a gift. Trust me, you will be needing it very soon." He snapped his fingers and one of his men handed over a folded distinctive bright red flag with Nazi insignia. "I am sure you will be anxious to put it up soon, and please, there is no need to thank me. Your husband can finally throw out that moth-eaten and utterly obsolete Hapsburg _Kreigsmarine_ flag from his U-boat."

Maria responded "Herr Zeller, we could not possibly accept such a gift, you know as well as I do the Austrian Nazi party is strictly banned. Surely you do not want us to get arrested?"

Zeller gave his menacing smile, "Ah Baroness, things will change shortly believe me. You would do well to see that you are on the right side of history."

Martin joined in "How kind of you Herr Zeller, I am sure Captain von Trapp will treat this gift the way it deserves. Currently the Captain is indisposed but we will certainly pass on your fondest regards. Good day Herr Zeller, and perhaps you would be so kind as to take your unsightly rabble with you," Martin nodded to the surly mob near Zeller's car.

Herr Zeller mouth tightened and said with a look of icy contempt "I will be back later. And you should know that the Fuhrer has summoned Chancellor von Schuschnigg to Berlin. I am sure there will be many interesting developments. It will only be a matter of time before all of you insignificant relics of the past will be swept away by the tide of history. If I were you I would start showing some loyalty to the Third Reich while you still have the chance." He gave them a thin imitation of a smile.

Martin stepped in front of Franz and shut the door in Zeller's face. Franz covered his affronted look and bowed as Martin dismissed him. Maria sagged with relief that Zeller was gone. To her surprise the two men looked almost amused as Martin said - "Baroness, your husband is certainly right about you. You have courage and capability in spades. No wonder he has such confidence in your abilities to meet any challenge.

Now we need to decide what we are going to do about your stubborn husband."

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Author's notes**

 **Firstly a huge thanks for reading this and to those of you who gave such encouraging feedback. It is so very much appreciated. I started this story when reading about the ongoing debate in Austria about whether Austria was the first victim of Nazi aggression or whether they were active collaborators. I would not presume to make a comment on such a difficult issue, but some things do stand out on both sides of the debate.**

 **When the German Nazis marched into Austria in the Anschluss they were greeted by jubilant crowds throwing flowers, (in contrast to photos taken as the** ** _blitzkrieg_** **tanks rolled into Czechoslovakia a few months later where people were shown weeping while being forced to give the Nazi salute). Also, the treatment of the Jewish people in Vienna within a day of the Anschluss was horrific. One Jewish writer who bore witness to it wrote that it was "as if the gates of hell had opened." A referendum held a few weeks later showed 99 per cent support for the Anschluss (though it is not clear how much of this was a result of fear and intimidation).**

 **However, it is also true that a very large number of Austrian opponents to the Nazis were arrested within 2 days of the Anschluss – up to 72,000 people (out of a population of just 6 million). Among them were the Chancellor, members of the government, the Mayor of Vienna, Hapsburg princes, communists, monarchists, trade unionists, aristocrats, Catholics, Jewish leaders, social democrats and conservatives. Many of them eventually perished in the concentration camps.**

 **The Chancellor survived his many years in Dachau camp and found refuge in the United States after the war. Former Crown Prince Otto von Hapsburg managed to flee occupied France with the Gestapo in hot pursuit with orders to execute him on sight. He found exile in America as well, where he worked closely with President Roosevelt to foment Austrian resistance throughout the war.**

 **I started this story as a way to honor (in a tiny way) those thousands of ´good´ men and women who had the courage to stand up to evil. I have three options of where to take this story (sending the poor Captain on the path towards a concentration camp is not one of them), but I would love to hear from you if you have better ideas or just want to give feedback – positive or negative. (Warmest thanks again to Sara KM for such stimulating and enriching PM correspondence on the history).**


	4. Chapter 4

_Historical background_

 _8 February 1938_

 _Hitler summons Austrian Chancellor Kurt von Schushnigg to Germany. Using maximum intimidation tactics – threats, terrifying rages, and the presence of his Generals, Hitler presents a list of demands to the Austrian Chancellor. Taken by surprise the Chancellor_ _holds_ _out for as long as possible but is forced to concede on several points in order to get a guarantee of Austria's independence: the Austrian Nazi party will no longer be banned; jailed Nazis including those who assassinated the previous Austrian Chancellor Dollfuss are to be released and prominent Nazis are to be given key Government positions._

 _Over the period of the next month Hitler orders Austrian Nazis to cause as much chaos and street violence as possible to justify a German invasion to restore order._

 _9 March 1938_

 _With Austria disintegrating into violence as a result of Austrian Nazi agitation, in a last ditch desperate move Chancellor von Schushnigg announces a surprise referendum to let Austrians decide for themselves whether they wish to remain an independent country. The referendum is scheduled for 13 March. Upon hearing of this unexpected announcement Hitler flies into a rage. Despite a huge groundswell of support for the Third Reich, Hitler fears that Austria would vote not to join Germany in the Anschluss. He gives the Chancellor an ultimatum – call off the referendum or Germany will invade immediately._

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

Maria awoke to a trail of kisses along her face. "Good morning darling," she smiled, but then she realized with surprise that it was still dark. Georg stroked her hair back from her face, the thumb of one hand caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry to wake you so early my love, but dawn will be breaking soon and I wanted to watch it with you in my arms."

They dressed and went outside hand in hand to sit on the swing seat near the lake. The air was chilly, and crisp and clear enough for them to see their breaths. The sky was starting to lighten with pale streaks of colour pushing away the darkness of the night. There was a stillness and serenity about the lake, with a soft mist rising above water and evaporating slowly in the weak morning sun. The only sounds were the gentle lapping of the water on the shore and the whirring and flapping of the wings of a flock of ducks flying low over the surface. It was easy to forget the bleakness of the future when they were surrounded by such tranquility and peace

Maria breathed in deeply with contentment and was able to forget her fears and anguish to enjoy the bliss of the moment as the sun gave light to the world. Leaning back against Georg's chest with his arms holding her tightly as if he would never let her go, she felt his kisses on her hair. She covered his hands with her own as he cradled their unborn child. Maria gave a wince as she felt a strong kick from their baby.

"She is strong," Georg murmured with pride and admiration.

"She?"

"Mmmm, I'm hoping we will have a lovely little girl – clever, strong, wise, feisty, beautiful, full of mischief and utterly adorable – just like her mother."

Maria smiled and turned her head to kiss him.

They continued to enjoy the exquisite beauty of the dawn light over the lake for a while and then Georg spoke, and shattered their peace.

"Maria darling," he paused, choosing his words carefully. "We have to think about how we are to proceed. Things are going so fast I fear that we are running out of time. I thought we would have time at least until after our baby is born, but it does not appear that will be case. We need you and the children to leave soon before…"

No. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard and her heart started racing with fear, denial, horror. She did not want to discuss this - she just wanted him to stop talking. She felt like she could hardly breathe as panic started constricting her chest. After all her efforts she had failed to persuade him from staying behind to oppose the Anschluss.

"Maria, it will be too difficult and dangerous after the Anschluss. We have to do this soon my love, very soon. We will tell the children that I will follow later. You and the children will need to take a train to France. Friedrich and Liesl will help you. They are very responsible now. Agathe's brother will meet you in Calais to help you take the boat to England."

She shook her head unable to speak, feeling cold with dread as if her blood had turned to ice.

He sighed at her silence. "My darling, I can't tell you how happy you have made me these last two years. I have never been happier - "

"No!", she whirled around, or as much as her pregnant figure would allow. Facing him she said fiercely "Don't you dare Georg von Trapp! Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes to me. If you want to tell me how happy you are you can tell me in many years time when we are sitting somewhere, holding hands and watching our grandchildren playing." Then she burst into tears in a way that she had never cried before - with great wracking sobs that shook her whole body.

"Oh God, darling please don't, don't cry. I can't bear it. You never cry like this."

"I think I'm entitled to some tears," she said between her sobs. "I'm with child and my husband is determined to get himself killed or imprisoned forever." She gave an inelegant sniff. He held her tightly, his eyes closed in pain as she cried through her breaking heart. After a long time she eventually calmed. He spoke again, cradling her face with his hands and resting his forehead on hers.

"I don't want to leave you ever but I have no choice about this," he tried to explain. "If only we lived in another time and place and we could live our lives in peace and quiet. I would give anything for that."

"You do have a choice," she said as anger started to stir now that her tears were spent. She would not hold back anymore - she had nothing left to lose. "If you loved us enough you would not do this. You are putting your sense of duty to your country ahead of us."

"No!" he denied, horrified. "How can you think that? I love you and the children more than life itself. I have to do this for the children's future."

"The children can have a future elsewhere. We can all have a future elsewhere."

"And who would stop them Maria? The world has never seen such concentrated evil before. If people do nothing they will only get more powerful, devouring everything that is good and right. And they will not stop in Austria, already Goebbels is ratcheting up the propaganda about 'the oppressed German peoples' in Czechoslovakia and Poland to justify invasions, and God knows even that won't be enough for them."

"You cannot stop them on your own Georg. They are too strong and powerful. Martin told me that after five years of their rule in Germany, those who have opposed them are either dead, in their forced labour camps or in exile. No-one ever leaves their prison camps Georg. Ever. And the camps are so full to bursting that they are building new ones all the time. They will do the same here when they come.

The ones in exile are the ones who can actually do something to stop them. There are thousands of German and Austrian exiles in London, lobbying hard to get the British Government to stop its appeasement policy and take action against Hitler. Prince Otto is doing the same in France."

He was silent for a long time, then he said "It seems that you and Martin have been doing a lot of talking. And plotting - with Heinrich."

She looked uncomfortable "Oh, so you figured that out?"

"Not initially no. I did wonder why you were monopolizing young Heinrich, in fact I was rather jealous." He attempted a lighter note, trying to get her to smile. "But I don't think you are cut out for intrigues my sweet, you are too transparent and just simply terrible at lying. I don't think you have a chance of becoming another Mata Hari, though I wouldn't mind seeing you in one her revealing outfits," he said with a small grin.

He became more serious again, "I know that there are many exiles in London and I know that Prince Otto is working hard to get international intervention if Germany invades. Britain and France would have every justification in declaring war since it would be a direct violation of the Treaty of Versailles. But they won't do it. They remember the appalling horror of the Great War and cannot bear the thought of another one. They continue to appease Hitler, not realizing that he grows stronger and more powerful every day.

The world continues to underestimate the Third Reich because it has never seen such a powerful army or state apparatus before. The British Prime Minster Chamberlain and the British King George VI have moral fibre but they will not come to our aid. The King is at least a huge improvement on his older brother King Edward VIII who openly admires Hitler and toured Germany as a guest of honour for the Nazis last year. Thank God he abdicated the throne to marry his divorcee.

There may be hope if Winston Churchill and other far sighted people come to the fore. They understand the terrible threat to world peace that Hitler represents, and the necessity to confront him at the earliest opportunity. But unless Churchill comes to power we do not have a prayer that others will help us defend ourselves. Mussolini is no longer interested in supporting our independence. Austria is on its own. That is why I have to step forward."

He tried to reassure her – "I don't intend to get myself killed or imprisoned. You underestimate my abilities and training. I am not going to be sitting around waiting for them to get me. I want to live to enjoy our grandchildren with you too."

Maria shook her head, they had had this discussion so many times and she was just exhausted and her heart felt as heavy as lead.

As he started to speak again, she placed her fingertips on his mouth to silence him. "Please don't, don't say another word darling please. Let us just have this one day – a perfect day without thoughts of Anschluss, Nazis, or the future. Let this day be about us, and the children, and no-one will ever be able to take it away from us."

He kissed her fingertips as he thought about it, then he nodded. "Alright, but tomorrow… we must act."

He stood up and helped her to her feet. Enfolding her in his arms he kissed her with all the love and passion and gratitude in his heart, putting everything into that kiss, telling her without words how much she meant to him. As she kissed him back with all her own love she could not stop fresh tears spilling from her eyes, leaving warm salty trails on her cheeks, wetting both their faces, as she wondered how many more kisses they would be able to share, and when the last one would be.

There was a warm light in his eyes as he said "Let's go back upstairs my love. We have about an hour before the children start to wake up and I have some rather wonderful ideas on how to spend it."

After breakfast with the children their day began with Georg remembering many half- forgotten promises to his children and finding ways to fulfil them. Deep inside her she knew that he was doing these things as part of his farewell to his unsuspecting children, giving them precious memories to treasure all their lives, but she refused to think about it in those terms. Today would have to last an eternity for them.

He taught the boys some fencing techniques using mock swords and then showed them his own Naval sword. As they looked at it in awe he told them how it had been given to him as a young man - not much older than them - as he made his oath to defend Austria to his last breath.

Afterwards he spent a couple of hours fishing with them on the lake, using it as a chance to talk to them about becoming von Trapp men and what would be expected of them as they left boyhood behind and started the journey towards manhood.

Before dinner the family had an impromptu ballroom dancing session. Georg had the gramophone sent down and had placed various Strauss waltz records on. He made sure to dance with each of his daughters. Maria watched smiling as Gretl placed her stockinged feet on his immaculately polished shoes and he held her firmly as they twirled around in the fast paced Viennese style. When he kissed her hand at the end like a real lady her happy smiles exploded into a riot of giggles.

His waltz with Marta ended with a flourish as he lifted her high up in the air and spun her around and around, smiling up at her as she looked down on him laughing in delight.

With Louisa he placed one hand behind his back in an elegant manner as he led her through some complicated turns around and around the ballroom to the _Voices of Spring_ waltz, talking and joking with his most serious child to get her to smile and even laugh.

Brigitta was unable to take her eyes off her beloved father, dancing as if she were floating on a cloud and radiating happiness as she twirled around the room with him to the _Kaiser Waltz._ She hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes at the end of their dance.

When it was Liesl's turn he gave her an elaborate bow and she curtseyed gracefully back, her face alight with happiness before he spun her in endless circles to the _Blue Danube_ waltz.

Unbidden the thought crept into Maria's mind that perhaps he was giving his daughters the dances he would have normally have given them on their wedding days. The weddings he may never get to attend… She swallowed, and brought her thoughts to an abrupt compulsive stop. She would not give in to such destructive thoughts, she had to stay positive and determined and strong otherwise she would fall apart. She took deep breaths and calmed herself.

The boys also practiced their dance moves, though reluctantly. Their father told them in a loud conspiratorial whisper that every young gentleman needed to be able to dance well if he had any chance of being successful with ladies. Maria went over and helped the boys with their steps, laughing as she sometimes ended up leading them, and helping them count the steps as their eyes remained glued to their feet.

When Georg's waltzes with his daughters finished he put on a slower waltz – _Vienna Woods_ – and he approached Maria. He gave her a bow with such ridiculous flourishes that she knew he was teasing her about his first sight of her in the ballroom. She laughed, "I can't possibly dance with you darling, I am too big and awkward." But he would not take no for an answer and held his hand out to her until she placed her hand in his.

He led her slowly so that she could keep up, carefully spinning her around, mindful of their baby pressed between them, his eyes never leaving hers. And she remembered how they had danced at their wedding reception and he had made her forget her nerves by looking at her as if she were the only person in the world, his eyes filled with love and tenderness. The dozens of pairs of watching eyes had been forgotten in the swirling colours, lights and patterns of their surroundings, as he spun her around, and they became enveloped in their own private world.

After dinner they sang old Austrian folk songs together in the drawing room. He sang one of her favourite songs just for her – _Edelweiss,_ his voice husky with emotion at the impeding loss of his homeland. As their eyes met, they both remembered the first time he had sung it and the love that flowed between them though both were unaware of it at the time – or at least were not ready to acknowledge it to themselves or each other.

For her own precious gift to him she sang Bach-Gounod's _Ave Maria_ since she knew how much he loved it. Although he was not a religious man he had told her once that listening to her sing that song was like listening to the voices of angels.

She used the words of the song as a special prayer for his safety, pleading silently with God to keep him from harm. Georg's eyes were closed in tranquility as he listened to her beautiful clear voice soaring to the heavens. When he opened them again she could read the deep emotions in his eyes. They looked at each other for a long time.

The children had all learned to sing beautifully and with harmonization. As they sang Schubert's _Serenade_ Maria watched Georg's face, so touched by their beautiful innocent voices and their sweet beloved faces. There was a look of immense pride, love and heart-rending sadness in his eyes.

It was that look that brought Maria fresh resolve. She would not give up on him, not without a last ditch attempt to save him. She slipped out and went quietly to his study while he was teaching Louisa some chords on the guitar. She picked up the phone and called Martin with the number he had given her.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

Author's notes

Thanks so much for reading, and for those who have given such kind reviews. Thanks especially to the guest reviewers – unfortunately the system does not let me respond in person, but your feedback is really appreciated. (Guest-Maria - thanks so much for your beautiful idea about the Captain moving to America to train soldiers to fight the Nazis). As always I love getting reviews. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finally updating this story. Thanks so much for all the lovely and encouraging reviews. It's wonderful to get feedback. This chapter has a T rating. Warning – Maria has an awful dream (in italics) near the end which you may wish to skip.**

 ** _Historical background_**

 _10-11 March 1938_

 _Hitler ratchets up the pressure on the Austria. He demands the resignation of Austrian Chancellor Kurt von Schuschnigg and the cancellation of the referendum on Austrian independence. In order to intimidate and manipulate the Austrian government he masses German troops on the border. Britain, France and Italy have all indicated through diplomatic channels that they will not intervene in support of Austria if Germany invades so the Chancellor bows to the inevitable and cancels the plebiscite and resigns. He gives a farewell speech to the nation, telling Austria and the world that Austria 'is yielding to force' to avoid bloodshed. He ends his emotional speech on the wireless with a defiant 'God bless Austria.'_

 _Hitler then demands that prominent Austrian Nazi Arthur Seyss-Inquart* be appointed as Chancellor, and to reinforce his ultimatum conducts a series on military manoeuvres on the border. After a delay the President concedes. The new Chancellor Seyss-Inquart is instructed by Hitler to call for German intervention to 'restore order' in Austria. The Anschluss is days - if not hours - away. Former Chancellor von Schuschnigg is placed under arrest by the new Chancellor.**_

 **OooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo**

Even the youngest children knew that something momentous was about to happen but they were not quite sure what. Whatever it was all the adults looked grave, as if they were at a funeral. And perhaps they were – they were witnessing the beginning of the end of their homeland as it would soon be incorporated into the Third Reich as a province – _Ostmark_.

Everyone, including the household staff, was going to gather in the library shortly because the wireless had been broadcasting messages that Chancellor von Schuschnigg would be making a statement to the nation at 7.30pm. Georg had not taken dinner with the family, staying in the library to listen to the wireless all day. The plate of food that Maria had taken to him was left uneaten on a table. She had flitted between the dining room and the library over the last couple of hours knowing both her children and her husband needed her comfort.

The little ones were looking increasingly worried and uncertain, not able to understand what was going on but knowing it was serious. She had reassured them with smiles and chatter though she knew they could see the fear and anguish in her eyes.

In the library, alone with Georg, she sat on the arm of his chair holding him close, caressing his head and hair, sharing loving kisses where no words would come. There was not much left to say with their hearts aching with grief.

At last 7.30 came and everyone came into the library. It was almost a relief after the endless waiting and suspense, even if the news was to be bad. Georg stood alone, tall and straight, his hands behind his back. His military bearing giving him a dignity and gravitas as he nodded to his staff as they came in. He even managed a reassuring smile and a wink for the children. Maria was not sure whether the little ones should come but in the end decided to let them.

The crackling of the static on the wireless was loud but still the voice of Chancellor von Schuschnigg came through, strong, solemn, heavy with emotion:

 _"_ _This day has placed us in a tragic and decisive situation. I have to give my Austrian fellow countrymen the details of the events of today._

 _The German Government today handed to President Miklas an ultimatum, with a time limit, ordering him to nominate as chancellor a person designated by the German Government and to appoint members of a cabinet on the orders of the German Government; otherwise German troops would invade Austria._

 _I declare before the world that the reports launched in Germany concerning disorders by the workers, the shedding of streams of blood, and the creation of a situation beyond the control of the Austrian Government are lies from A to Z. President Miklas has asked me to tell the people of Austria that we have yielded to force since we are not prepared even in this terrible situation to shed blood. We have decided to order the troops to offer no resistance._

 _So I take leave of the Austrian people with the German word of farewell uttered from the depth of my heart: God protect Austria."_

 _(Chancellor von Schuschnigg, Resignation speech, 11 March 1938)_

As they all listened to the words Maria saw Gretl whispering to Louisa asking her what it meant and getting a fierce "Shush" in response. Maria held out her arm towards Gretl and she and Marta went over to Maria on the sofa and put their arms around her enlargened stomach, hugging her close, anxious and confused.

Brigitta and Louisa looked ready to cry while Kurt and Friedrich were doing their best to emulate their father's dignified solemnity, despite their own fears. Frau Schmidt looked to the ground with eyes full of sadness and the housemaids looked uncertain and distressed. Franz kept his face in his usual stoic and impenetrable mask, staring ahead, while the gardeners and kitchen staff discreetly hid their elation knowing the Captain's views.

Georg's face remained impassive but Maria knew the crushing despair he must be feeling. She longed to go over and wrap her arms around him, but knowing she couldn't until they were alone. She thought of all the terrible things he had had to face in his life: the crumbling of the Empire that he had served so valiantly, the resulting loss of his cherished naval career, the death of his beloved wife – all things that would have broken a lesser man. Now he was faced with the loss of his homeland, and, unless she could persuade him otherwise, a terrible farewell to his family and a dangerous fate. Her heart ached for him – for all of them.

As the broadcast finished and all that remained was the sound of static, Georg switched off the wireless. He spoke quietly but clearly to the staff.

"It appears we have a new Chancellor. Since we all know his political allegiance we can only speculate on what this means for Austria. We will know in the coming days whether or when the Anschluss will happen. Whatever our views on the situation, I think we can all agree that Chancellor von Schuschnigg and the President have acted with great integrity and honour and have been courageous defenders of Austria. I would ask the Baroness to lead us in prayer for them and for all Austrians."

Everyone bowed their heads as Maria said a prayer asking for guidance, protection and courage in facing what may come. As she thought about all the households throughout Austria listening to the broadcast - knowing some would greet the news with joy, while others would undoubtedly be weeping with fear and horror - she asked for God's protection for all of Austria's citizens no matter what their views or religious beliefs. Then she silently asked God again to help her save her husband.

The staff filed out of the library and the family were left alone.

"What does this mean Father?" Liesl spoke for all the children.

Georg spoke carefully, trying to choose words that would not distress the little ones. "This is going to be a very big change for Austria. It appears as if the Anschluss will happen very soon. Your mother and I think it would be best if you children went for a holiday to stay with your grandparents in England until things settle down and we see what happens here. And for the moment I would like all of you not to say anything about this to anyone including our staff. Let's just keep this to ourselves until we see what will happen." He smiled at them reassuringly.

"And what about you and Mother? Will you come on the holiday too?" Louisa asked.

Georg and Maria exchanged a look. Maria swallowed hard and did her best to keep her expression neutral for the children, even as her heart felt ready to burst with sadness as Georg answered. "For the time being I will stay here and sort out a few things and then join you later. Mother will go with you and you must all help her since she will be very tired because of the baby and it may not be easy to travel. I know I can rely on all of you to do your best. I am so very proud of you all."

His voice became husky and almost broke at his last sentence but the younger children did not seem to notice, absorbed in the astonishing news that they were going on a holiday in the middle of the school year. Only Friedrich and Liesl looked at him closely.

"We will do our very best Father, don't worry." Friedrich spoke. "When do we go?"

"As soon as possible," his father responded. Maria knew that the train tickets for them to leave the following day were in his desk drawer.

"Right now, I think we have all had enough drama for one day. I need to speak to your mother for a bit and then we will come up to say goodnight" he said with forced cheerfulness.

The children went out of the library but Friedrich lingered behind.

"Father," he spoke quietly, seriously. "I want to stay with you. I can help you."

"I know you can son, but no, I need you to help your mother since I cannot go right now. That is far far more important." Georg squeezed his son's shoulder, giving him a look of immense love and pride. "I know how much I can rely on you to take the responsibility when I am not there. I could not be prouder of the fine young man you have become. Now go finish your homework and we will come up soon."

Friedrich looked at his father, clearly suspicious that all was what not what it seemed. He hesitated but went.

"He knows" Maria said quietly.

Georg nodded. "He has probably guessed."

He sighed and closed his eyes, exhausted. Maria went to him and hugged him, though her bump made it difficult for them to be as close as they wished.

He took her hand and they sat on the sofa. He put his head in his hands, despair etched in his hunched shoulders. Maria wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against him. She was not going to give up on trying to convince even at this stage.

She also knew Martin had promised to come over when she had spoken to him on the phone two evenings ago. Martin had told her that he believed the only way that Georg would change his mind was if Georg believed that Maria's health was at risk. Martin had told her on the phone she must convince him there was a problem with her pregnancy. She was torn by this – she did not want to lie and deceive Georg, and she was not a convincing liar in any case. But she also desperately needed to save him. She decided to try every other avenue first even if time was rapidly running out.

"Darling, you heard what the Chancellor said. The army is being told to stand down, to not resist. That means there would be no role for you. If they were being told to fight back, to resist the Nazis, they would need you with all your invaluable military experience and tactical skills, but there will be no fight back, no call to arms."

"So Austria is to be handed to them on a plate? Not a single shot fired to protect our homeland?" Georg asked bitterly.

"What choice do the Chancellor and President have? They are honourable, civilized men who want to prevent bloodshed. They know our tiny army is no match for the mighty German Wehrmacht and Luftwaffe. They would be crushed immediately – there would be massive loss of life."

Georg rubbed his face with his hands wearily. "I am too exhausted to think right now my love. Let's put the children to sleep and go upstairs."

But then he turned to her, clasping her hands in both of his and kissing them almost reverently and letting her see the torment and pain in his eyes. "I don't think I tell you often enough how much I love you and how grateful I am for the happiness you have given me. Leaving you will be the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Nothing I have faced before will be as bad as this. I wish I had the words to tell you how much you mean to me but I am only a soldier not a poet."

"Don't make me cry before we see the children. I am not giving up on you, we are going to talk more on this upstairs" Maria whispered as tears slid down her cheeks. She was vaguely surprised she had any tears left. She felt like she had cried an ocean of them already.

By sheer force of will they both managed to put on a comforting and reassuring display for the children, kissing each one goodnight, with Georg lingering over each child with a few extra loving words.

Upstairs in their room she sat on the bed beside him as he lay stretched out, his face grey with stress and exhaustion. She took one of his hands in both of hers, clutching it tightly.

"Darling I know you think I am strong and that I can do this, but I'm not. I need you with me. I am so scared of having this baby on my own, of looking after the children without you. I'm scared of being in a new country, a new place and starting over again. I can't manage without you. And I cannot bear to think of you being harmed – I don't how I would be able to carry on if something happened to you. Please darling, come with us. We will find another way to fight them."

She could see the torment and anguish in his eyes which he did not try to hide from her. And she could see uncertainty too – he was being torn apart by his sense of duty and his love for his family. Perhaps he was no longer so sure he was making the right choice.

"God, Maria, I just don't know anymore. I am so tired I just don't know what to do, what to think. Now that the moment that we all knew was coming is finally here I find my resolve is shakey." He caressed her cheek tenderly with his hand. "And I am so sorry that I am asking so much from you my darling, I wish there could be some other way."

"There is another way, I am sure of it. You would have no chance if you stay here."

"Let's get some sleep and then I will be able to think more clearly in the morning. But first darling, I need you so much." He drew her down to him, kissing her with an urgency that bordered on desperation, and then loving her with all the tenderness and passion in his heart.

They went to sleep with Georg holding her tightly from behind since her bump was so big now.

 _Maria knew she was dreaming but she still could not seem to wake herself up from the hideous nightmare and escape the appalling scene in front of her. She could feel her heart pounding and tears running down her cheeks. Even though she kept telling herself it was a dream she could not find release from it._

 _She was standing in a bright sunny courtyard as a scene of savage barbarity unfolded before her eyes. In front of her were five or six men, their faces indistinct. She could not tell if one of them was Georg but her heart was racing with fear in case he was amongst them. They were tied to poles, their hands behind their backs, some were slumped forward unconscious, one was on his knees leaning forward held up only by his tied hands. Others were standing in the hot sun, their faces bloody and bruised, barely conscious, their shirts torn._

 _She tried to go to each one in case one was Georg and she could save him. But every time she came close their faces become blurred. She was crying in both her dream and her sleep, desperate, her heart filled with anguish. Was he there? Which one was he? Then she realized that even if she did not know which one he was or even if he was amongst them she could try to untie them all. She worked feverishly at the knots that were binding their hands so tightly. But her trembling, clumsy fingers could not undo the ropes that were biting into their skin._

 _She desperately wanted to relieve their suffering in some way. She saw a bucket of water and went to it, cupping her hands to bring water to their parched mouths._

 _Then with her heart thudding in horror she saw a group of men dressed in the vile black uniforms designed to strike terror into hearts, that make the Gestapo so distinguishable, walking towards the tied prisoners. They carried rifles in their hands and the one in the lead held a revolver. A firing squad._

 _Their faces were implacable with cruelty. After five years of indiscriminate power in dealing with political opponents in Germany they were utterly merciless and devoid of any compassion and human decency. She knew there was no point in trying to reason with them and she could only stand, rooted to the spot, about to witness the unspeakable atrocity that was to take place._

Just when she thought she could not stand any more Maria woke up, gasping for breath, weeping, her heart pounding and her chest heavy with the oppressive weight of the dream. Georg was sleeping beside her. Even though she was awake the residues of the ghastly dream stayed with her. Was this the fate that awaited him? She had to save him – she would do anything.

She reached over and touched him, needing to feel the warmth of his skin to give her reassurance that the dream was not real and he was alive and well. He stirred at her touch and awoke briefly. Seeing her tear-stained face he pulled her to him, stroking her hair and murmuring words of love and comfort before he drifted back to sleep.

She felt too frightened to go back to sleep in case the nightmare was waiting there to claw her back into its pit of horrors. She could feel the baby moving about, restless. Could the baby feel her fear and anxiety? She stroked it comfortingly with all the tenderness of motherhood. She wanted to see Georg holding his baby like a physical ache.

She did the only thing she could that gave her comfort and got out of bed to kneel down and bow her head in prayer, seeking solace to shake off the terrible weight of the dream on her heart. It seemed to have darkened her very soul.

As she continued her prayers she heard the quiet crunch of tires outside on the gravel. She looked out the window and could see the looming black shape of a car with its headlights off on the road outside. She awoke Georg. He was alert instantly, looking out the window, then searching for his trousers in the dark, finding them on the floor and pulling them on. He whispered to her to stay in the bedroom as he grabbed his shirt and headed downstairs while putting it on. She dressed too and followed far enough behind that he would not see her and watched as he looked out the window near the door and then opened the door quietly. To Georg's astonishment he saw it was Martin, and with him were Heinrich and Werner.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

 **Notes**

*Seyss-Inquart would later oversee the brutal occupation of the Netherlands and the mass deportation of its Jewish population to the concentration camps. After the war he was captured and tried for war crimes at the Nuremburg trials. He was found guilty of Crimes against Humanity and sentenced to death.

** I love true stories about courage and love in the face of the horrors and carnage of war. I found this story quite touching. Chancellor von Schuschnigg refused to flee to Hungary after he resigned, (another stubborn man!), declaring he had done nothing wrong in defying Hitler. When he was arrested along with tens of thousands of other political opponents in the first days of the Anschluss, he was placed in solitary confinement for a year. Austrians were not told of his fate, nor of the thousands who were imprisoned or executed in those first days – since the Nazis kept tight control over all information.

He was however, allowed to marry his fiancé - an Austrian Countess - by proxy. She campaigned relentlessly to improve his degrading conditions, using all her connections as a member of the aristocracy and writing numerous letters to Himmler and Hitler. Eventually he was moved to Sachsenhausen concentration camp, where through her pressure, she was allowed to join him in imprisonment even though she was not under arrest. (Now that is true love – I could imagine Maria doing something like that). They were allowed live together and their daughter was eventually born in one of the prison camps they were incarcerated in.

His son from his first marriage was taken from him and sent to Germany to be educated. When he was old enough Kurt junior was forced into the Third Reich Navy and made to serve the regime that had imprisoned his father. After visiting his father in one of the prison camps, Kurt junior deserted and through the support of various resistance movements and the kindness and courage of strangers he was able to go into hiding, before finding his way to the U.S. after the war. When the Americans liberated Dachau concentration camp in 1945, the former Chancellor, his wife and young daughter were released and were able to move to the U.S. where he taught law for the rest of life.


End file.
